


Shattered Fantasy

by IHaveNoLife (JustBritish)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBritish/pseuds/IHaveNoLife
Summary: Hinata, a muggle-born wizard, is starting his first year at Hogwarts. He's already made many new friends, and with the Triwizard Tournament going on, he can't be more excited for the school year. However, how can he keep that attitude when he and his friends discover the truth behind the mysterious new professor and the sinister intentions for the Tournament?This takes place in Harry Potter's fourth year, so I've used both "The Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone" and "The Goblet of Fire" as reference material. A large amount of dialogue and descriptions will come from both books because, while this story is from Hinata's perspective, the collective speeches and any scene the HQ characters are present for will be the exact same.Meaning: I don't own any of the works and it's borderline plagiarism (maybe, it's kind of inherent). Inherently plagiarized because it's from another point of view.





	Shattered Fantasy

He didn’t know what to expect when he opened the train car door. Hinata definitely didn’t expect to see the compartment half-full of second and third years shouting at one another with a tall boy curled up on the ground. A short male was jumping on his seat, a small blonde streak falling in his face as he did so. Another boy, probably a third year or older, stared on in disappointment at the smallest guy and a bald second year. Another man’s arm was wrapped around his waist, a dark and slightly menacing aura emitting from him. The disappointed silver haired boy was the first to notice Hinata standing in the doorway. He smiled kindly towards the ginger and waved for him to enter, causing others to notice the first year’s existence. 

“Hello,” Hinata began, “I’m sorry to intrude, but all the other carriages were full. May I sit here?”

The silver haired boy nodded. “Of course! You’re more than welcome.”

The man next to him asked, “Are you a first year?”

Hinata nodded shyly. “And you?”

“I’m a third year. My name Koushi Sugawara,” the silver haired male stated. “Most people will call me Suga, though.” He elbowed the boy next to him. “This is my boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura. He’s also a third year.”

The energetic boy had stopped bouncing in his seat. “Hey! The name’s Yuu Nishinoya, and I’m a second year!” 

The train jolted and Hinata, being the only one standing, fell forward onto the long haired boy who was curled up on the floor. He yelped as the ginger hit him.

“I’m so sorry!” the younger yelped as he crawled away from the third year towards Suga’s feet.

Suga and Daichi were chuckling as the ginger first year sat at their feet, watching as their friend hastily recovered. The paler boy put a hand in Hinata’s orange hair, ruffling it reassuringly. “That’s Asahi, another third year.” 

The brunette smiled kindly, putting a hand out towards the ginger. “Nice to meet you…” He trailed off, not knowing the young male’s name.

“Hinata,” he replied, grasping Asahi’s hand with his own. 

The brunette shook his hand and smiled politely. “Do you know what house you want to be in?”

The ginger quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “House?”

“You know,” Nishinoya started, “the Hogwarts Houses? What, were your parents muggles?”

“Muggles?” the first year questioned.

Suga’s eyes widened. “I can explain, Hinata. Considering neither of your parents are magic, you won’t know most of our customs or traditions at Hogwarts. Since you’re a first year, you need to be sorted into one of four houses–” 

Hinata cut him off. “Sorted?”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Suga answered. “Anyways, there are four houses which you’re sorted into based on your values and, sometimes your personality: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin–” He was cut off again.

“Which house are you in, Suga?” 

He was taken aback by the interruption. “Oh, I’m in Ravenclaw.”

“Why Ravenclaw?” Hinata inquired.

“Well,” Suga started, “they value wisdom and intellect, which I think are admirable virtues. However, there can be downsides, such as narcissism or vanity.”

Hinata tilted his head. “Why?”

“Some of the members of my house are kind of stuck up because they think they’re smarter than others,” the elder replied. “Anyway, the other houses also value specific attributes. For instance,” he cut himself off and poked Daichi’s cheek, “Daichi’s a Gryffindor. His house  mainly values bravery and courage. But, like Tanaka and Noya, some can be brash and a little too fearless.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the bald male exclaimed. “Are you calling me a hot headed idiot?”

Suga shrugged. “Your words.” He turned back to Hinata. “There are also Hufflepuffs, like Asahi. They’re loyal and hard workers. Although, because they prefer to be an unbiased third-party, people tend to think of them as weak. However, I can say that those people are false.”

“And then there’s Slytherin,” Daichi interrupted. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Daichi. You called?”

A duo-chromatic haired boy poked his head through the door. His eyes were a strange golden hue. He had a conniving smile on his face and he stared into the compartment. 

“Bokuto, are you joining us?” Suga inquired with a kind smile as Daichi stared, shaking his head slowly at his significant other.

“Sure, why not,” the owl-like boy replied. “Akaashi’s here, too.” He gestured behind him to a dark haired boy, his steel blue eyes gazing deadpanned into the train car. 

“Hey, Akaashi,” Suga said as the two boys entered, smiling at them. “Did you find any good books over the summer?”

The noirette nodded. “I’ve been reading that muggle book series you recommended,  _ Sherlock Holmes _ . I also finished  _ Mythical Beasts and Where to Find Them _ . That one by Newt Scamander.”

The silver-haired thirteen year old nodded. “They’re good authors. Which  _ Sherlock Holmes _ stories did you read?”

“I mainly read  _ The Hound of the Baskervilles  _ and  _ A Study in Scarlet _ . They were extraordinary,” the boy replied. 

“Alright,” Bokuto cut in. “As much as I’d hate to interrupt your nerd-speak, I want to talk about Quidditch for this year!”

“Quidditch?” Hinata inquired.

Suga sighed, tired. “I’ll explain later. Anyways, Daichi doesn’t really need to try out, seeing as he’s already on the team.”

“Yeah, but what about you and Akaashi?” Bokuto interjected.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll try out this year,” Suga admitted. “I’d prefer to just watch the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw games.”

Akaashi glanced away from where Bokuto was sitting. “I think that I’ll try out this season.”

The owl-like Slytherin lit up. “That’s so awesome, ‘Kaashi! I can’t wait for us to play against each other.” 

“I haven’t even tried out yet,” Akaashi stated. “I may not even make the team.”

“I’m definitely trying out!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “I’m going to be a chaser.”

A sweet voice echoed through the hallway as a little old woman pushed a trolley full of sweets down the carpeted path. A variety of students rushed to her cart when she stopped at their compartment, and the rowdy boys in Hinata’s train car were no different. Tanaka, Noya, and Bokuto hurried to the cart and began asking the woman for various sweets. Bokuto ended up with more sweets than the other two, handing Akaashi some of the candies. Daichi went up after the three and purchased a few sugary snacks for Suga and himself, as well as for Hinata. 

“O-oh,” Hinata stammered. “You didn’t have to, Daichi.”

The elder smiled at the first year before stating, “It was no big deal. Go on, enjoy it.” The brunette then began to eat his own treats. 

Once he was distracted, Sugawara leant down. “Between you and me,” he whispered, “he is such a dad.” 

The two boys laughed at the other’s expense. However, Daichi seemed to have caught on to their conversation, because he pulled Suga up to sit beside him. 

“What was that?” the brunette questioned, a scary grin plastered to his face.

“Nothing, Daichi. Just talking about how nice and handsome you are!” Suga yelped, trying to cover up his previous statement.

The former stared suspiciously at his boyfriend before the door to the compartment unexpectedly slid open, effectively scaring the occupants. In the doorway stood a small boy, his sandy hair cropped short. His chestnut eyes shone with a mischievous glint, similar, yet more mellow, to Bokuto’s. 

“May I sit here?” the male inquired, looking mainly to Sugawara and Akaashi. 

The two smiled kindly at the newcomer, Akaashi only giving the faintest of grins, before they motioned for him to enter. He did so, sitting beside Bokuto and Akaashi as the owl-haired third-year wrapped an arm loosely around the latter’s waist. The mysterious boy and the dark haired second-year exchanged quiet, almost silent banter as the train continued along towards Hogwarts. 

“What about you, Yaku?” Nishinoya suddenly asked the small male. “Are you trying out for quidditch this year?”

The auburn haired boy, Yaku, stared at Noya in exasperation. “I’m the Slytherin seeker, remember?” He then stated with an annoyed look on his face, “I’m pretty sure Flint is just going on height at this point.”

The returning students winced in what seemed to be mutual sympathy.

“What happened after he told you to try out?” Bokuto questioned, preparing himself for the worst possible scenario.

Yaku’s eyes glimmered with mischievous delight. “I only punched him. But, let’s just say that I was prepared to shove my foot so far up his ass that I could have kicked his teeth out.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Daichi stated. However, after giving Suga a sideways glance, he corrected his statement. “Yours or Suga’s.”

Tanaka proclaimed “whipped” in regard to the elder’s revision, causing the compartment’s occupants to break into bubbling fits of laughter. Daichi glared at the bald male, circulating his gaze to his other companions. Asahi, who had remained on the floor, was sitting on the plush red seats of the train. Noya was leaning against him, tucked against the larger’s side. 

Hinata noticed that many of the other students in the compartment were either leaning against one another or had their arms wrapped around each other. “Are all of you guys dating someone in here?” he inquired suddenly, making some of the others jump in surprise. 

“Uh,” Akaashi began, at a loss for words, “not all of us are, but yes. Most of us are dating someone in the room. Why?”

Hinata shrugged. “I just noticed, that's all. There's nothing wrong with it.”

“You're pretty inquisitive, aren't you?” Yaku questioned. 

“I don't know what that means, but sure.” He glanced around the compartment again from his seat on the carpeted floor. “Are you dating anyone, Yaku? You seem like the only one here who isn't.”

The boy in question stared at the young ginger. “Because I’m not,” he stated, deadpan.

“Yaku’s the only third year in our group who isn't dating anyone,” Suga interjected.

Another boy with dark hair and tired eyes began to tease the older boy with Suga. “Maybe a nice first year with sweep him off his feet,” he said.

Tanaka started chortling. “It wouldn't be that hard. Look at him!”

Yaku’s eyes shone with anger as he threw his fist into the bald second year's stomach. “You were saying?” he requested through gritted teeth. His fist was raised as he prepared to punch the younger boy again.

“Nothing!” Tanaka squeaked, smiling anxiously. He looked to his left at the dark haired boy. “Ennoshita, help me out here.”

The boy, Ennoshita, shook his head as the train jolted again, still chugging along the tracks as three hours turned to four. 

The sun was still traveling through the sky as the train began the last stretch to Hogwarts. Akaashi had pulled out a small book from his satchel, letting Bokuto read over his shoulder. Suga and Daichi were cuddled up closer together on the seat, the silver haired third year almost entirely on the other’s lap. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita were on the floor of the compartment, chatting. Noya sat upside down, his back flat on the floor and his legs straight against the wall, his feet barely touching the window. Hinata was interrogating Sugawara, seeing as he was the only one answering his questions. That is, until he asked one that made the lively chatter come to a screeching halt.

“What's a mudblood?” he asked, brown eyes wide with curiosity. 

Daichi let out a low growl as Suga’s eyes widened in shock. Yaku and Akaashi sat, stunned. Noya let himself sit upright and Tanaka’s eyes glowed with rage as Ennoshita grasped his shoulder. 

“Where did you hear that?” the silver haired male demanded slowly, still in shock at the flippant use of the term.

“Some kid and his friends,” the ginger replied, shrugging. “They were wearing green ties, if that helps.”

Yaku and Bokuto began conversing quietly, a true feat for Bokuto. Snippets of phrases could be heard from the two:  _ You don't think… They have… fourth years? _

Suga decided that then would be a safe time to answer Hinata’s question. “In the most basic sense, it just means Muggle-born. However,” he warned, “it's a term that should never be used. When using it, you're telling someone that their blood is filthy, dirty, impure.” He grasped Hinata’s shoulders. “Promise me that you will tell Daichi, Asahi, or even Bokuto if this happens again.”

The young boy nodded, staring Suga in the eye. “I promise.”


End file.
